Live Bait
}} Belkar is used to allow the party to become worm riders. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Purple Worm ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: I can calm it with poetry! Belkar: Have you gone nuts? Nuts-er?? Elan: But Christopher Walken said, "Talk without rythym, and you won't distract the worm!" Roy: Right idea, oddly, but wrong method. V? Vaarsuvius: Indeed. Vaarsuvius: Charm Monster! Haley: Awesome! Now we can just hightail it out of here while it stares lovingly at us. Belkar: Just like when we dropped Grandma Bitterleaf off at the nursing home! Roy: Actually, I've got a better idea. One that could help us get where we're going. Haley: It involves jumping on it, doesn't it? That's totally going to be a thing with you from now on, I can tell. Vaarsuvius: Before you bound upon it, I should point out that without a means of communicating with the creature, you will be unable to command it, charm or no charm. Roy: Duly noted. I've got my means right here. Roy grabs Belkar. Belkar: Hey! Hands off, bigfoot! Roy jumps up the sandworm, dragging Belkar with him. Roy: How much of that spice do you have left? Belkar: None. I downed the last of it when the big worm showed up. So there. Roy: Then we're just going to have to do this the hard way. Roy: We know the worm is attracted to the spice, and Belkar's body is saturated with the stuff. Vaarsuvius flies and carries Durkon who carries Mr.Scruffy. Elan and Haley climb on. Mr.Scruffy: hisss! Roy: If we dangle him in front of what passes for its nose, it will move forward to find the source of the smell— Durkon: An' carry us wit it! Haley: Like a donkey with a carrot! Belkar: Wait just a goddamn minute! Belkar: Hasn't anyone considered how I might feel about this? About the danger this puts me in? Belkar: Hasn't anyone weighted whether or not it's ethically acceptable to use me like— Belkar: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Belkar: Oh, gods, I almost got through that with a straight face. Belkar: Heh heh, man. Belkar: OK, dangle away. D&D Context * Charm Monster causes the subject, which can be any type of creature, to treat the caster as a trusted friend and ally. It does not, however grant any special ability to communicate, so while the worm would obey V's commands, it won't because it can't understand them. Trivia * Christopher Walken is featured as a solo dancer in Fatboy Slim's award-winning music video for his 2001 single Weapon of Choice. The song's lyrics contain two references to Frank Herbert's 1965 novel, Dune: the lines "Walk without rhythm/and it won't attract the worm..." as well as "Don't be shocked by the tone of my voice/Check out my new weapon, weapon of choice". The former, which Elan misquotes and falsely attributes to Walken, is a near quote from David Lynch's 1984 film adaptation of the novel, where Paul Atreides says to his mother, "If we walk without rhythm, we won't attract the worm." External Links * 689}} View the comic * 131166}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Charm Monster Category:To Girard's Gate